The present invention relates to application integration on user computing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to user-specified user application data sharing.
Applications executed by devices, such as mobile telephones, generate user interfaces (UIs) that allow users to interact with the applications. The applications may include messaging applications, gaming applications, and other applications of interest to the user.